Alice the Psycho Psychic
by life2love
Summary: Alice loves to experiment on Bella, what if she went too far this time? Please Read...and review


It started with another horrific shopping spree that Alice had somehow convinced me to attend. After the trip to Victoria's Secret, I was sure she couldn't put me in a greater degree of torture. Well, not until I recognized the familiar spark in her eye when she saw the sign reading "Harry's Marvelous Haircuts". It was astonishing that she would ever even think I would agree with altering my hair in any way. ..

She was unbelievable, more than her power of premonition her talent was somehow making people do whatever she desired. She had promised me no drastic changes, but that was hardly reassuring. I stressed my ears to hear the conversation she was having with the stylist, but found it unsuccessful, soon she returned, grinning from ear to ear. She held something that resembled, but couldn't possibly be, a blindfold. The look in her eyes revealed to me that I would once again be defeated and sighing, I allowed her to place it onto my eyes.

_A few hours later…_

"Bella, you look gorgeous," I could hear Alice squeak excitedly. I took this as a signa for the end of my torture.

"Absolutely gorgeous" I could hear the guy whom I believe was named Harry echo.

I felt anxious; it had been hours of torment for something I knew I would hate.

"Ready" she cheered in her marvelous voice

"No" I anxiously replied and sighed, which she took as her cue to unravel whatever horrific hairstyle Harry had come up with. My eyes remained closed, if Edward had been here none of this would have ever happened.

"Please Bella, nobody's going to bite you" hearing the smile in her voice I opened my eyes to stare at her expression. . She looked at me meaningfully causing me to stare at the mirror.

I gasped. I could feel the anger grow within me and the wet moisture threaten to escape my eyes.

"I'm" breath "I'm" breath "I'm" "blond?" Alice completed for me.

Embarrassed by my tears, I rushed out of the salon before reaching full panic mode. I began to run, I had no clue why or where I intended to go. However, being as predictable as I was, my left foot became entangled with my right foot. The rest would have been history, but before I could react, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, steadying me. Unfortunately, they weren't the ones I desired at the moment. Alice seemed to recognize that I had no intention of going anywhere with her, because within seconds she began dragging me to the car with no warning.

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely. I glared at her. "I had a vision, and Edward was smiling, he seemed happy, I took that as a good sign, I really am sorry"

I drew in a sharp intake of breath, Edward, I had been too anxious to see him to think of his reaction.

_He put his lips to my ear; his cool breath tickled. _

"_I prefer brunettes."_

At the time I was sure he was saying it to comfort me, but it could have possibly been true. What if this was the moment he finally realized that I wasn't as fascinating as he believed. What if it was time for him to find a new distraction?

My heart beat sped; Alice's driving didn't do much to help my hyperventilation.

"Bella" I heard her call to me frantically multiple times

"Bella, if you bite your lip any longer it will burst. What's wrong?"

Her voice drifted to the background. I couldn't lose Edward, not again.

"Is this about Edward" she asked quietly. I felt my eyes close. It seemed to be all the answer she needed.

"You really don't understand, do you?" she sighed.

"Understand what?" I couldn't help my curiosity

"How much he loves you. Bella, wouldn't care if I had shaved your head of-"I gasped at the thought "- being blond isn't nearly as bad." I pondered the thought.

"Alice, are you saying that I should thank you for not shaving my head?"

"That's one way to interpret it, but I love you too, I wouldn't do such a thing."

I smiled. But stopped when I remembered what I was to face soon. As much as I wanted to believe Alice, I couldn't. I could only hope. By this time my pals were sweaty and Alice was right, if I bit my lips any longer they would burst. I was desperate, I would do anything to keep Edward, but it seemed there was nothing I could do.

"Bella, were here" I dreaded the words as soon as Alice spoke them. Soon she pulled me out of the car, noticing my resistance. I walked slowly behind her, terrified at what was to come.

"He's coming" she told me quietly, squeezing my hand before she urged me forward.. Hearing her words the tears came pouring out of my eyes. They blurred my vision as I noticed his glorious figure stand in front of me. He came to my side immediately; I felt his could finger caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, his voice sounding confused. As I was; what could he possibly sorry about, he hadn't done anything. Maybe he was sorry for losing interest. My sobs increased at what was sure to come. I couldn't breathe. My tears completely clouded my vision. How do I live without my life? I decided I knew the answer, I couldn't.

"Bella" his voice sounded as apprehensive as I felt.

"What's wrong?

" his voice sounded horrified

"Please, don't do this" I would beg if I had to, I loved him enough

"What are you talking about?" I stopped at his words.

"Aren't you going to break up with me?" he looked at me like an idiot.

"Why would you say something so absurd?" he asked quietly-

"But" I hesitated "I'm blond". He stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time. Abruptly, he burst into laughter. Now _I_ stared at him. What could he possibly find amusing about this situation.

"Did you really think that changing your hair color would alter my feelings for you in anyway?" Again, I stared at him.

"You said you prefer brunettes" I replied dumbly.

He stared at me intensely" I change my mind" he said quietly. Suddenly, understanding passed through me.

"Bella" he said hesitantly while caressing my cheek "don't they always say that blonds have more fun"?

I giggled, still too relieved to feel embarrassed but suddenly realizing the silliness of the situation. The tears fell harder, but they were tears of joy, maybe he really did love me.


End file.
